All These Things That I've Done
by fantasydancer
Summary: Frigga has decided that it's time to affirm her place as Loki's mother. (Contains spanking. Don't like. Don't read.)


**_A/N: In a deleted scene from Thor 2 Thor asks Frigga why she indulges Loki in gifts and visits. It may not have made it into the final cut that she visited him more than once, but I still put it to use. It might be a little jumbled sounding. I've been working on this for three months on and off. I also mention Thor spanking Loki as well. You might want to check that story out too though it's not required to be able to read this. _**

**_Warning: Contains spanking of a deserving, maniacal god of mischief. Because he totally had it coming. Possible OOCness._**

**_Disclaimer: The website is called 'Fan'fiction for a reason. _**

* * *

Loki sat on the cold floor of his cell. By dungeon standards, it wasn't as bad as those he had seen on Mid-Gard or other realms and planets. But there was no privacy. The walls were transparent, allowing everyone else to see inside. Loki could have put up an illusion, but what was the point? He wasn't going to be doing anything with his illusions other than what he was doing; sitting on the floor of his cell.

He lifted his hand lazily and twirled his fingers, causing green wisps of magic to swirl through the air. He smiled faintly. Magic had ever been soothing to him. He was glad that he at least was able to keep his magic. He would have soon gone mad without it in these barren cells.

"I pleaded with Odin, you know."

The familiar voice caught him off guard. The magic died instantly from his fingers and he looked up, his mouth gaping, which rarely happened.

Frigga stood straight and tall, her green and gold dress swooping down to the floor in an elegant train, her hair woven into a long thick braid. The faintest of smiles touched her lips, and her eyes sparkled vaguely. But her expression was sad, and slightly exasperated.

"Mo—" Loki stopped himself. She was not his mother. Not really.

Frigga's expression didn't change, but she did step closer. "Loki."

Loki swallowed, stood and cleared his throat. Then he suddenly found that he could not speak. He glanced around the cell, not meeting Frigga's eyes. Finally he asked, his tone distant and aloof. "Why have you come?"

Frigga raised her eyebrows. "Is it not acceptable to his highness that his own mother come to visit him?"

Loki narrowed his eyes as the sarcasm, then added in a mocking tone. "I'm surprised Odin _allowed_ you here."

Frigga's head cocked to the side a bit as she scoffed. "Your father does not _allow_ me to do anything Loki. You know this."

The faintest of smiles tugged at the corners of Loki's lips, but he quickly cleared his throat and replaced his mask. "As you will." He clasped his hands behind his back and took a few steps forward to watch as a struggling prisoner was dragged into their own cell.

"So odd, to fight the inevitable, is it not? When the Norns have laid out our paths before we were born. Why fight destiny?" Loki turned suddenly as he spoke. "It's really only fighting our true nature."

"You believe this?"

Loki scoffed. "It is the truth."

"Truth? Last I heard you were still the god of lies, my son. To speak the truth now seems almost…unbecoming."

Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion though others would have read it as glare. "Well perhaps I've changed." He answered with a toss of his head, the sarcasm thick on his tongue.

Frigga's face was thoughtful. Finally she spoke, "You have. In more ways than you know, my son."

Loki snarled. "Stop calling me that!"

Frigga's face remained calm and Loki's anger deflated a bit when he didn't get a reaction.

Finally he huffed and turned his back on her. "Why are you here?"

"Can I not inquire as to how you have been?"

Loki scoffed, facing her again, and spreading his hands wide in a mocking gesture. "Oh, I have been perfectly fine! Can you not see that I am? I was tossed into the Abyss. Then Thor drags me back here merely for the fact that I tried to make a few puny mortals bow. All the Nine Realms laugh at me. And I have my own cell in the lowest dungeons of Asgard. _How could I not be fine?_"

Frigga regarded Loki's outburst calmly. Finally she said. "You're right. How could you not be fine?"

Loki stared at her, his brow creasing slightly, panting. He had meant to incite her rage. Get some sort of reaction from her. "What?" He spat.

Frigga smiled patiently. "I mean, you have everything you ever wanted. You cast such a large shadow upon the Nine Realms. You have left your mark upon the universe."

Loki watched her as she spoke, feeling confused, "What nonsense are you spouting, woman?"

Frigga frowned. "I suggest you watch your tongue, my son. If you mean to address me then you shall do so properly."

Loki gritted his teeth. "_Fine._ What nonsense are you spouting? _All-Mother_."

"I was simply referring to the shadow that you always wished to cast. You always told me that you would once be as strong and powerful as the All-Father himself."

"I was four!" Loki protested.

"Don't interrupt me!" The tone of Frigga's voice caused Loki's eyes to widen slightly. He hadn't heard her use that tone on him in years. It was one that was normally followed by some sort of retribution. He gestured for her to continue, feeling taken aback and chagrined.

"As I was saying," She began, her tone slightly disapproving. "You once told me you wished to be exactly like your father and brother. Strong and potent. History would remember you as a hero. Songs would be sung about your great deeds for years to come."

"What does it matter? All they remember are my tricks!"

"Hold your tongue, Loki. I will not remind you of it again."

"Or what?" Loki laughed humorlessly. "What will the mighty Queen of Asgard so do to me that I should fear? Tell Odin of my words? Have me publicly flogged? That would mean you wouldst need tell Odin of your trip down here when he has ordered that no one is to visit me."

Frigga smiled, and for a moment Loki faltered. "You believe that I truly cannot make you sorry enough?"

Loki frowned. "Y-yes."

Frigga raised an eyebrow, and began making her way slowly toward her retreating son. "Loki." Her tone was reasonable. "I believe you know of why I have come."

Loki shook his head, burying the horrifying images she had put into his head by her manner, tone, and what he was sure was the meaning of her words. "You will _not_ touch me."

Frigga's face grew hard. "Loki. Come. You test my patience, and it would do you well not to." She grabbed Loki's arm in a tight grip and sat in a wooden chair Loki was positive had not been there moments before.

Frigga was surprisingly strong. She yanked Loki over her knee in an instant. Loki's face was flushed already from anger, now he was certain it was twice as bad from embarrassment. He felt extremely fortunate that his mother at least put up an illusion. He would have surely died of embarrassment had she not.

"Almost ready." Frigga said, catching his arms and pinning them at the small of his back.

Loki shifted as best he could to get more comfortable. "What was it you said earlier, my son?" Frigga spoke as she grabbed the waistband of Loki's leggings.

"No! At least allow me to keep my dignity."

Frigga clucked her tongue. "You should have thought of that before pulled your stunts."

She yanked his leggings down to expose his slender pale bottom. Loki shivered as the cool air brushed over him.

"As I was saying, earlier you said that it was useless to fight the inevitable. Well, little boy, I am here to tell you that this spanking is inevitable."

"But…but Thor already gave me one before the trial!" Loki protested with a whine.

"True, but that one was from your brother. This one is from me. He reaffirmed his place as your elder brother, and I shall now reaffirm my place as your mother."

Loki clenched his eyes shut tight, but surprisingly he lowered his head, hanging it in silent submission.

Frigga rubbed Loki's back with her free hand. "Good boy." She praised, resting her hand on Loki's bottom, causing Loki to tense in anticipation. He wasn't exactly scared of her. He had experienced things far scarier than a spanking from his mother.

Oh how he was deluding himself! This was by far more frightening than anything he'd ever experienced. It had been many years since his mother had drawn him over her knee. There was some amount of comfort in it. Her thighs under his stomach. He was pulled close to her, and he could smell her sweet airy scent that reminded him of fresh baked treats and flowers from her garden all at once. Loki buried his face in her skirt, waiting for the first smack to fall.

Frigga steeled herself. She hated doing this to her baby boy. But she wouldn't falter. He had been begging for her attention and he would have it.

Raising her hand she brought it down with a resounding smack that echoed 'round the prison cell. Loki jerked, but otherwise remained silent and still. Frigga set into a steady rhythm, peppering her son's bottom with smacks and painting it a dusty pink hue.

Loki shifted uncomfortably. The sting in his bottom was beginning to build, but he knew it would soon be unbearable. A particularly hard slap to his sit spots drew a cry from him. "Mother!"

"Yes."

Loki growled and squirmed, fighting tears. This was so unfair! Why was he being punished further? All he had wanted was to come home. That was all he had really ever had in mind to do.

He had truly missed his brother, and especially his mother, and maybe even his father a little bit. Or at least how his father used to be. And he had missed his rooms, and the libraries of Asgard, and the vast gardens, and the docks where he would read as a child and study how the boats were commandeered from his special spot atop a barrel on the docks

A few tears trickled down his cheeks and a deep ache within him tugged at his heart. He wished he hadn't killed all those people. Or tried to destroy Midgard. It was highly likely he might've been found.

"You didn't even look for me." Loki mumbled suddenly.

Frigga froze, her hand raised. "What?"

Loki sniffled and his tears grew heavier. "You didn't even look for me when I fell."

Frigga rested her hand on Loki's pink backside, the latter of whom flinched in surprise. "I did look for you, my son. I used everything within my power to find you, but it was too late by the time I managed it. The plan was already set and you were preparing to go to Midgard."

Loki felt his chest tighten and then swell. His mother hadn't dismissed him. She _had_ looked for him. She still cared. Or did she?

Frigga had begun spanking again and Loki found it hard to think. Hot tears streamed down his face. "I j-just wanted to come h-home. I didn't want for any of that to happen."

_What had turned him so soft?_ He thought. Surely not just because this was his mother. The only woman who had ever truly loved him. _Besides,_ he thought with an internal snort. _She wasn't really even my mother._

Thinking this though, Loki felt guilty. He couldn't think lowly of this woman. The woman who had bandaged scraped knees, and then brought him sweets. The woman who had tucked him into to bed each night with a kiss and a promise that she would still be there come morning. The woman who had taught him his magic that would have gone mad without.

And she still loved him after everything. "You l-love me?" Loki croaked.

Frigga swatted down hard, watching Loki arch and cry out. "Of course I love you, Loki. I would not be here now if I did not." She swatted down hard again. If Loki didn't believe her she planned to prove her love for him with each stinging spank.

"Mama!" Loki cried in distress. "I'm sor-ry, Mama! I'm s-sorry!"

"I know you are, my son. But you're about to be whole lot sorrier."

Frigga picked up her pace a bit. Loki's bottom was quickly reddening and she knew they were close to finishing. Not quite. But close.

"Tell me, my son. Do you have something to say to me? Perhaps regarding your earlier actions towards me?"

"Sor-ry!" Loki cried. "Sorry I w-was ru-rude!"

Frigga nodded in acceptance before continuing. "I am not angry, Loki, for what you did. I forgave you your actions years ago."

Loki's sobs escalated, and he kicked involuntarily, causing his leggings to tangle around his ankles.

"How you so crave mine, your father's, and brother's approval. And when you could not get that because of Thor's coronation you lashed out in your attempt to incite our wrath. Everyone was proud of him, but no one cared for Loki. Is that not what you thought, my son?"

Loki nodded, unable to speak. It was too true.

"So you decided to try and make us proud of you." Frigga rested her hot palm on Loki's hotter bottom. "But we were proud of you. Though your actions as of late have not been ones to be proud of, I never stopped loving you. Do you finally understand that, my Loki?"

Loki nodded rapidly. "Y-Yes! Y-yes, I d-do! Sor-ry 'bout ev-rythin', Mama!"

Frigga smiled faintly, beginning to rub Loki's back carefully. "Shhh. I know. I know. There, there. I know it hurts. Cry all you like. I will not leave just yet."

After several minutes Loki managed to get his sobs under control, though he was still crying softly. Frigga carefully slipped Loki's leggings up, being as gentle as possible when slipping them over Loki's scalded bottom. Then she pulled his weak form up so that he was sitting on her lap, positioned to keep most of the weight off of his bottom.

Loki had truly forgotten how strong his mother really was. She now held him tight against her chest, rocking him slowly, and running her hands through his hair tenderly. Loki sniffled, burying his face in her shoulder, and drinking in her pets and comfort. It felt so good to be held by his mother again.

Frigga rested her chin on Loki's head, closing her eyes, and placing her hand on the back of her son's neck. She drew a deep breath, feeling content and at peace. The same feelings coursed through Loki as he snuggled close.

"No matter what, Loki." Frigga whispered, pressing a kiss to the god mischief's head. "You are my son, and I love you." _It felt good to say that_, Frigga thought. And Loki couldn't believe how good it felt to hear it.

"How did you get down here anyways?" Loki asked suddenly, speaking quietly due to his scratchy voice.

Frigga smiled, and rested her cheek on Loki's head as she spoke. "I tricked the guards of course." Loki chuckled. "Though this will likely be the only time I manage to come down here in person. I will visit through illusions as soon as I can get away."

Loki felt his heart ache. He would not see his mother again. At least not as a substantial being. If possible he snuggled closer in her arms. "Please don't leave." He whispered, closing his eyes as more tears threatened to escape.

"Shhh," She soothed him. "Not until you're ready."

Loki nodded. Some part of him still wondered what had gotten into him. Why was he taking anything from this woman? He was monster and no one could ever truly love him. The other part was telling the former part to be silent

Loki yawned. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He hadn't exactly slept while on Mid-Gard and before that it had been a long year. He had had very little time for rest. But now it seemed as though weariness fell upon him suddenly.

He suppressed another yawn and Frigga smiled. "You need to rest, my son."

Loki nodded sleepily, and allowed his mother to tuck him into bed the way she had when he was little. Bed? There hadn't been a bed there before.

"What―?" But Frigga cut him off.

"Shh. I added a few furnishings of my own." She winked, and Loki smiled.

He snuggled under the covers on his stomach, a small content sound escaping his mouth as Frigga stroked his hair back from his face. Frigga smiled at her son, and then leaned down and planted a last kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, my son." Frigga whispered. Though she needn't have. Loki was already slipping out of consciousness.


End file.
